A Series of Events
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Little one-shots of Bonnie and Enzo's relationship.
1. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note: Hello! So I made this little thing in order to compile some cute and fun bonenzo stuff for you guys!** **I posted some of these fics in tumblr already, but thought maybe there's some of you that wanted to read it too! I got the ideas from anons and stuff so thanks so much to those people! If you guys have any idea of a bonenzo fic that you guys want me to write, feel free to tell me in my tumblr dear-dairy-i-feel-milky . tumblr .com. I'll try my best to do so if ever! :D Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Anon: I really want a BE fic about their first time LMAO but some other ideas include Bonnie telling Enzo how she was a cheerleader in high school and his fantasy about that or how Bonnie uses her camera to take pics of Enzo.**

 **Author's Note part II: Omg hi! Sorry this was late. Third day back in school and I'm already sorta losing my mind. XD Anyways, hope you like it :)**

 **PLOT: Bonnie tries to take a photo of Enzo.**

"Come on! Please!" Bonnie pleaded. Bonnie and Enzo were currently on the bed, laughing. She was holding a polaroid camera as she straddled Enzo who was laying down.

"Just one and I'll stop." She promised. Enzo let out a laugh and continued to block the lens from seeing his face.

"Darling, I know you. One photo will turn into a billion scattered films on our bed." He replied. Bonnie continued to try. However, there was no use. She crossed her arms and pouted in defeat which made Enzo laugh and coo at the adorable sight.

"Aw, Bonnie." He said as he slowly sat up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He stared into her eyes and she looked into his. His expression was soft as he gave a small smile. Comfortable silence came upon them. Enzo looked at her deeply.

"What?" Bonnie asked, smiling back at him. He touched her cheek gently and said without hesitation.

"I love you."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Really."

"Prove it." Bonnie said which made Enzo have a confused look on his face.

"Let me take at least one picture of you!" Bonnie continued with a grin. Enzo shook his head.

"Oh come on! I thought you loved me!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I do, with all my heart, but trust me, love, I have better ways to prove it." He said seductively. He started kissing Bonnie's cheek and then moved lower and lower. By the time he reached her neck, a soft moan came out of her. Enzo grinned. He went back to facing and slowly tried to bring her to lay down on him.

However, Bonnie had other plans. Halfway through, she pulled away from his grasp and tried to take a picture of him as fast as she could, but before she could even click on the button, she suddenly found herself pinned down on the bed and Enzo on top of her holding the camera with a smirk. He snapped a shot of her and the film came out.

"No fair!" Bonnie argued.

"All is fair in love and war." He retorted, jokingly.

"One day, Enzo St. John, I will get a picture of you." She swore. Enzo laughed.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will, but for now… Enzo one, Bonnie-"

"Zero?" She said. Enzo shook his head which made Bonnie curious as to why.

"You may have lost the fight to day, but luckily there is a consolation prize." He answered.

"Oh, and what is this so called, consolation prize?" She asked with a smile. Enzo grinned. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie slowly and passionately. In the end, Enzo was right. He did have better ways to prove his love.

 **Author's Note: I honestly feel like Bonnie and Enzo have done this before in those last three years. XD Thank you for your suggestions! I sadly don't know how to write smut (believe me I tried.), but hopefully, you enjoyed this little drabble, Anon! :D And also to the other people reading this. Thanks a lot and hope you liked it! :3**


	2. Greatest Gift in You

**Anon: I'd like to know how Bonnie and Enzo celebrated Christmas. If they exchanged gifts etc. Maybe a little fic, pretty please? :)**

 **Author's Note: I'm officially the worst person in the world right now. Anon, I would just like to apologize at how slow I am in writing shit. Legit, it's not just schoolwork, but also the tremendous writer's block I had experienced. I'm so sorry! Here you go though! I hope you'll like it along with the other people reading this fic. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas. Bonnie had gotten out of the cabin to secretly buy a gift for Enzo who was still sleeping soundly on the couch before she left. She wore her black coat and had her phone on hand. In her bag, she kept her wallet and a small pocket knife just in case there was trouble. Although the armory hadn't found her in two years, she was still at high risk of being captured. Enzo had always kept this in mind which made him seem to worry about her safety. In fact, it was only recently this year he felt it was clear enough for Bonnie to leave the premises from time to time. However, it didn't stop him from keeping a close watch and reminding her to be alert and careful.

It puzzled her a lot, Enzo's sudden care and concern. For the first few days of her stay in the cabin, he was somewhat his same old narcissistic self. When an opportunity to annoy Bonnie arose, he didn't hesitate to take it. His snarky comments and smug look even reminded her a bit of Damon which made her want to hit him in the face even more. However, after a while, she started to notice other things about him that she never would have expected.

She noticed the way he would ask if she was alright or how he would listen attentively to all her stories and rants that were practically just random thoughts in her head. She'd notice how he'd open up to her as well, telling her about the misadventures he had and some other tales that probably not even Damon knew about. He would make her laugh and do little things to keep her entertained, even though she knew he really didn't have to. Then, she noticed the times when she would just read quietly on the sofa and catch him staring at her. Enzo would give a soft smile and she'd ask why. He would shake his head and tell her it was nothing and go back to what he was doing beforehand.

She felt something whenever he would do those small actions. That exact emotion to her was still unclear, but all she knew was that they weren't just getting nearer to the truth behind the armory, they were getting closer to each other as well. She cared for Enzo a lot and the feeling was mutual. He saved her at the time when she needed saving the most and somehow even took the pain of loneliness away. He gave her back the hope that she was beginning to miss and the feeling of security that had been taken away from her yet again.

So now there she was, in the freezing cold, looking for a present for a person who could probably get anything he wanted in any given moment. After her purchase, she went back to the cabin. She wondered if he was going to like the gift or if it would be one of those stereotypical reactions friends give when they're not really excited about the present, but still very much appreciative for the effort. She felt like that was going to be the case with him.

She sighed. She arrived back in the hidden cottage and saw the lights turned on. Enzo was awake. This meant she needed to come up with an excuse as to why she went out or her plan wouldn't just be flawed, but also ruined. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door and going inside.

"Hey, I just went out to… Woah." Bonnie stopped in shock. The once dimly lit cabin she left just a moment ago was suddenly fully decorated. The fire place was burning bright and warm and a Christmas tree placed in the center of the room. Wreaths were perfectly plastered around the area while Christmas lights were illuminating everything. Her eyes examined the place for a while and landed on Enzo who was cutting some vegetables on the counter. He looked up from the cutting board and said.

"Dammit, I was hoping you'd come in a little later. I was almost done cooking. Well, no matter. Welcome home." Enzo greeted with a smile. Bonnie was still a bit paralyzed but managed to let out a small thank you. She slowly closed the door and walked a few steps closer, still examining the interior.

"Enzo, you did all of this?" She asked curiously. Enzo paused before answering.

"Well, Santa had a little help." She was going to question what that meant, but she was interrupted by a tiny yelp coming from the bedroom.

"Lizzie! What did I say about pinching your sister?! See Ric, I told you that you guys should wait in the car till I called." Caroline came out of the room with Ric following from behind with two little girls. She fixed herself up before saying,

"Surprise!" Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. She took a few steps closer.

"Caroline?" She asked with some disbelief in her tone.

"In the flesh." Caroline answered with a smile and that's when Bonnie knew it wasn't an illusion. Caroline had her arms wide open as Bonnie ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh god, I missed you so much!" Bonnie said.

"I can see that." Caroline joked back. Bonnie laughed. She was filled with so much joy and seeing her so happy made Enzo smile.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

They all finally settle down. Bonnie finally was able to meet her little nieces and the two were excited to talk to her as well. They were a bit tired from the trip, but that didn't stop them from being as loud and chatty as their mother. The two even got Enzo to play with them, making him pick them up and speak and although Enzo looked like he was the type to be annoyed by little children pestering him, he actually was having fun.

"Seems like the kids are really taking a liking to Enzo huh?" Caroline said bringing Bonnie a mug of eggnog. Bonnie stopped looking at him and the kids and turned her attention to Caroline.

"Yeah, but you better grab them before they begin catching onto his antics. Trust me, you don't want them saying 'love' in a British accent when you guys go home." Bonnie replied sipping from her drink. Caroline laughed.

"I'll be sure it won't come that. Speaking of liking Enzo, what is with you two?" Caroline asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned back confused.

"Oh come on. Do you really think that I don't notice something is going on between the two of you?" Caroline states.

"Nothing is going on with us, Caroline. We're just friends." Bonnie answers, abashed by her friend's accusation.

"Okay, first of all, 'just friends' already tells me you're in denial. I mean guitar lessons, some flirty sessions, and don't get me started on how you guys look at each other."

"Caroline, I swear it doesn't mean anything. I mean I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed to this if it weren't for you." Bonnie defended herself. Caroline looked at her dumbfounded by what her friend had just said.

"Don't tell me you still don't know." She said which made Bonnie confused.

"Know what?"

"Bonnie, I wasn't the one who orchestrated this whole thing. It was all Enzo. He made sure me, Ric and the girl safely arrived here from Dallas to visit you. He wanted to make you happy."

"Wait… What?" Bonnie said in bewilderment. She didn't know the story behind all this and when this plan had even started. She assumed Caroline egged him to let them visit her for the holiday and Enzo just caved in.

"He called around two weeks ago saying how you guys had a chat about Christmas. You told him it used to be your most favorite holiday because of the little decorations that made the place feel warmer and cozier. He said how you even told him about how Grams used to cook for you, me and Elena and it would be the best meal we had. You told him how you were the happiest during those days.… Until the supernatural intervened. With problems like Klaus, Silas, Kai, you explained to him that it seemed like Christmas just seized to exist and it was always about the next fight or way to resurrect someone or save someone that you just ultimately forgot about it. So, he decided to just make this elaborate plan to get you to remember the Christmas spirit again. He did all of this for you." Caroline explained.

Bonnie paused. She remembered when Enzo commented to that story of hers. He pointed out that maybe this year would be different. Of course, she thought nothing of it and didn't expect him to put in so much work and effort just to give Bonnie a day without feeling like everything was out to get her. She didn't know what to feel. It was a hurricane of emotions going in her head.

"Wow." Bonnie let out. She couldn't think of more words to say at the moment.

"Same thing I said. Look, Bonnie, friend or more than that, it's obvious that Enzo really cares about you. I mean I've spent time with him in the past and I've never seen him like this, not even with Lily. You're probably more important to him than you initially thought." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded. She looked at Enzo who was now leaning on the wall, drinking red wine and just gazing around the room. His eyes went to the 2 years old girls who were playing around and the lights that seemed to brighten up the room. Then lastly, he looked at Bonnie who was staring at him as well. He smiled and gave a small wave towards her. Bonnie smiled back.

"And there's the looking to each other's eyes and flirty attitude I was talking about." Caroline commented to which Bonnie rolled her eyes to.

"Excuse me for a bit." She said as she grabbed a small wrapped gift out of her bag and began to approach Enzo.

"Hi." She told him.

"Hey." Enzo replied.

"Since the girls are done pestering you, I thought it was my turn to annoy." Bonnie stated. Enzo let out a laugh.

"Please, you're never a nuisance. Those two little girls though, they do act a lot like their mother." Enzo responded and Bonnie gave a small laugh.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Enzo asked. Bonnie gave a sigh. She handed him the present and answered.

"I wanted to say thank you for everything, so I got you a gift." Enzo at first gave a confused look, but then it changed to a smirk.

"So this is what you were doing so early in the morning." He said. 'Of course he knew.', she thought.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you." She replied. Enzo took the gift and began to unwrap it slowly. When he opened it, he saw a purple dreamcatcher lying inside the small box.

"Whenever you were here, there were times that I'd catch you rustling in your sleep. You seemed to be having these horrible nightmares. Being abandoned, dying of consumption, and the Augustine society, were just some of the things you muttered about. I thought that maybe with this, all of those would just go away. I mean I get it isn't technically witch voodoo magic or whatever, but I don't know, maybe it will help. I know. It's stupid and cliché and agh I am so bad at thi-" Bonnie was stopped midway by Enzo pulling her in for a tight hug. Bonnie was shocked, but wrapped her arms around him too.

"Thank you." Enzo said. They stayed like that for a while, until they pulled apart.

"Wait. So you like it?" Bonnie asked a bit surprised.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask?" Enzo answered without any hesitation.

"Enzo, you literally flew four people here and created an elaborate plan for weeks just for me. Compare that with my gift, it seems kind of little and crappy." She explained. Enzo shook his head. He put his arms on her shoulders and look at her deeply.

"Bonnie, you're present isn't little. You may think it is, but to me, it is worth more than anything I've gotten before and let me tell you, this is the first time anyone has even thought of giving me a gift for Christmas. Yes, I brought Caroline, Ric and the kids her for you, but seeing you happy was my wish for this year and it has already filled me with enough joy. This just made everything even better. I did this expecting that you would get back the feeling of Christmas again, but what I didn't anticipate was that you would allow me to feel it as well. So, thank you, Bonnie. Thank you so much." Enzo said genuinely.

Bonnie knew it was true. He wasn't just saying that for the sake of making her feel better. It was something in his expression and the way he spoke that made her think so. She was about to express her thanks as well when she noticed something on the ceiling.

"Um… What is that?" Bonnie questioned as she pointed to the decoration above their head. Enzo looked up.

"Oh god, it seems to be a mistletoe." Enzo replied.

"That's right you two! You know the rules! You guys have to kiss." Caroline suddenly intervened. Enzo looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

"Caroline, no." Enzo sternly said.

"Oh, come on guys. You have got to get into the Christmas spirit!" Caroline argued.

"Yeah, Uncle Enzo! Santa Claus might get mad if you break one of his rules." Josie said tugging on Enzo's shirt.

"I'm sorry little, loves, but your Aunt Bonnie here is much worse than Saint Nick when she's angered and I really don't think she'd appreciate if I kisse-" Before Enzo could finish his sentence, Bonnie gently pulled him to go lower and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Enzo was completely unprepared. He stared at Bonnie, paralyzed and bewildered by what had just happened. Bonnie smiled at him and said.

"Merry Christmas." Enzo was still shaken, but eventually he understood. He smiled back and replied.

"Merry Christmas."

In the end, that was both the best gift and best Christmas Enzo had ever experienced in centuries.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fic** **. I really want to see Bonnie and Enzo interact with Josie and Lizzie cause like come on. It would be soooo cute! I'm certain Enzo is really unexpectedly good with kids. Pretty sure if he were human, he would want some of his own… with Bonnie of course! WAH! I also think Caroline ships Bonenzo for some reason. I mean Caroline knows how loyal and kind Enzo could be when it comes to the people he cares about and she knows how much Bonnie is the same and has been sacrificing countless of times so maybe she thinks that Enzo would be right for her. Also, bad dreams yes. I imagine Enzo shouting for help with Damon abandoning him in the cells or like when he was in the room full of dead corpses when he was turned into a vampire. Enzo probably even shouted Bonnie's name in his sleep thinking she was getting captured by Alex or killed. Oh god. I'm depressing myself. Alright. So yeah. Thanks a lot for reading and have a good day/night!**


	3. Good Morning

**Anon:** Love your blog and your fics. An idea for Bonenzo fic could be a morning after fic since we did not get one on the show or a fic delving into their thoughts and feelings after the couch scene in 7x19 or how do they act around each other now that their relationship status changed. Thank you

 **Author's Note: Hi, anon. Yes, I know this took a fucking eternity. Yes, I do understand that I am the worst person in the entire universe right now and I sincerely and deeply regret not finishing this sooner. I am so sorry. I've been busy with life and university is such a pain in the ass. Plus, I had a huge HUGE Writer's block, but no matter what, I still wholeheartedly apologize for making you wait this long. I swear I wasn't snobbing you or anything. I just suck at time management and making new ideas. Anyways, I hope you like this and I hope all of you who are reading enjoy this as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

 **Good Morning**

The first to wake up was Enzo. The sunlight that seeped through the window had illuminated the room with a bright yellowish glow. It was quite early in the morning. Around 7 to be exact. It seemed like the same exact morning Enzo had the day before. However, it was not like that at all. The place felt livelier. Enzo had suddenly found comfort and serenity in the simple things around him. The rustling of the trees, the melodic chirping of the birds, and even the sound of the wind blowing ever so softly out the cabin, everything was completely noticeable at that moment. Everything was so perfect and precious that to forget even one small detail felt like a sin. It was the first time he felt this complete. Finally, the never-ending darkness had its last breath. Finally, he could feel the ice in his heart melt away with his loneliness. Finally, he is saved by the angel who currently rested upon his bare chest.

Enzo observed Bonnie carefully. He examined every inch of her. The peaceful expression she had as she slumbered, her lips that contained a small smile, the warmth of her body on his own, and even her scent and every breath that she let out seemed so pure and immaculate. "How did this happen again?" "How could she fall for me?", Enzo wondered. Every bit of her being was something so exquisite and flawless, while he was the exact opposite in his mind. Yet, there she was sleeping soundly on him, naked, stunning, and real. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked with her eyes closed which startled Enzo. She slowly opened her green eyes to look at him with a smile.

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Good morning." He replied. They remain in comfortable silence as they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments until Bonnie spoke.

"Enzo?"

"Hm?"

"You still haven't answered the question." She pointed out. Enzo lets out a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stated as he held her tighter.

"I was smiling at the heavenly being that is snuggled against me at this very moment." He answered confidently. Bonnie smiles. She pulls his head softly towards her and kisses his lips gently and lovingly. The simple kiss was longer than she intended but there were no complaints from both parties. It was a moment neither of them wanted to end.

Once, they parted and settled down. Enzo realized he had forgotten to ask an important question. Did this mean they were together? He automatically assumed it to be so, but maybe Bonnie had thought otherwise. What if she wanted to take it slow? They were in a life-threatening situation now. Maybe she would think a relationship would over-complicate things even more. Bonnie noticed the troubled expression on Enzo's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Enzo snaps out of his thoughts and explained,

"Nothing is wrong, love, but I do need to ask you something?" He replied in a serious tone.

"Ask me what?" She inquired.

"Well…" Enzo paused and looked slightly away from Bonnie, before continuing.

"I was wondering if you would like to be mine, like officially be together I mean." Enzo said a bit more nervous than before. He looked back at Bonnie who seemed shocked. He quickly reached for her hands and held them as he added to his statement.

"Hey, love. I don't want to force you to a relationship. I understand with our current situation it may be quite difficult to do. We can take it slow. We don't need to-

Enzo was interrupted by Bonnie's lips pressed against his. They kissed with more passion this time and Enzo wanted this to last forever. However, they needed to catch their breath and eventually stopped with their faces still close to each other.

"Of course I want to be with you." Bonnie answered with a smile.

"Really?" Enzo asked.

"Yes, really." She replied without doubt in her tone. Enzo couldn't contain his joy and grinned. They were about to kiss once again, but then Enzo's phone rang. Both of them felt a little bit annoyed by the disturbance.

"Wait just a second, love." Enzo picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Enzo. Is Bonnie there? Can you put her on the phone please?" It was Caroline who called. Enzo sighed. This might take a while.

"It's Caroline." He said as he gave the phone to Bonnie. Bonnie let out a laugh.

"Well, you know her. She's always there at the right time. Anyways, at least we can tell her about us now." She stated and placed the phone on speaker.

"Hey." Bonnie answered happily.

"Hey, Bonnie! So, how are things with Enzo? It's been months. Did you finally admit that you like him yet?" And with that Enzo's attention was immediately struck as Bonnie's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god, Care, don't say another-

But before Bonnie could finish her sentence, Enzo quickly took a hold of the phone and stopped Bonnie from taking it from him.

"Exactly how long has she been hiding this from me?" He asked Caroline curiously.

"Oh my god. Well, I'm taking that as a yes." Caroline said with a laugh.

Although Enzo knew he would pay for this later, he just had to know. Kissing could wait a little longer.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thank you for reading**


	4. I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me

**I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me**

 **PLOT: Enzo had just surprised Bonnie in New Year's Eve. The decorations, dinner, and little moments they had made Bonnie wonder 'Was this a date?' and she immediately calls Caroline for help and wisdom right after Enzo leaves the cabin.**

 **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic. Honestly, I feel as though after that whole flirty new years debacle, Bonnie would definitely confine in Caroline for some advice, so here's my take on what happened the moment Enzo left! Have fun!**

"Happy New Year." Enzo whispers close to her ear. Bonnie stands in her place, paralyzed as Enzo slowly headed for the door. A few moments of silence came upon them. Enzo looked back at her one last time then exited the cabin.

"Happy New Year." She quietly said, knowing he was already out. She waited a few minutes longer until she was sure he was already in his car. After what seemed like an ample amount of time, Bonnie quickly got her phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, something just happened and I can't explain it." Bonnie said with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"OH GOD. WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT'S WRONG?! WAIT RIGHT THERE, I'LL COME GET YOU!" Caroline replied frantically.

"No, Caroline! I'm not in danger! Nothing's wrong!" Bonnie paused and contemplated for a few seconds before continuing.

"… Everything actually seems right…"

"What? I don't understand." Caroline said in confusion. Bonnie was debating in her head if it was a good idea to tell her or not. She was afraid of what Caroline's reaction would be, but she also knew that she couldn't just shrug off what had recently happened. Bonnie sighed. She had made a decision.

"It's about… Enzo." She answered hesitantly. The line went silent. Bonnie nervously waited for Caroline's response. It stayed that way for a few seconds before Caroline spoke up.

"Did you sleep together?" She said in a serious tone.

"What?! No! It's nothing like that!" Bonnie defensively replied as Caroline laughed.

"Then what is it then? Come on! I'm dying to know!" She asked curiously. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Well… I think we just went on a sort of date?" Bonnie stated in an unsure manner.

"OH MY GOD WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK?! BONNIE BENNETT, DETAILS. NOW!" Caroline demanded loudly. Bonnie shushed her. For all she knew, Enzo could still be out there and listening to their conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just please keep it down. He might still be outside." Bonnie whispered.

"Alright, fine. Now, spill." Caroline said in a quieter tone.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve and the night seemed the same as usual. I was reading a book and he he just came in the living room and told me to dress up. Being to bored and lazy to argue as to why he wanted me to, I just went with it and got dressed and when I got out, he had decorated the whole room in lights, set up the table neatly, and just stood there wearing a suit." After Bonnie finished, a loud squeal came from the other line.

"Caroline! Shush!"

"I'm sorry! It's just AGH! My best friend is in love!" She shouted and Bonnie felt so embarrassed.

"Caroline, stop! I'm not in love!" Bonnie said. Caroline calmed herself down a bit and replied.

"Alright, I'll stop, but you can't just end it there. What happened next?" She asked, eager to know more. Bonnie sighed before answering.

"We started talking about some things, research, friends, and family. Then, he stood up and asked me to dance with him. The music in the background set the mood and the dance was slow and sweet. He and I just stared into each other's eyes, talking, laughing, and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time. His lips were so close and moved even nearer and nearer then suddenly- "

"YOU KISSED!" Caroline interrupted once more. She started telling Bonnie how happy she was for her and how she was excited to go on double dates with her and Enzo once the armory thing had passed, but then the moment was quickly ruined when Bonnie corrected her.

"No… We didn't. He and I let go before anything happened" Bonnie said which stopped Caroline from speaking.

"Wait… What?" She asked puzzled.

"We didn't kiss. He wished me a happy new year and left and that was that. So yeah, thinking about it. I'm sure now that it wasn't a date. I mean it's pretty crazy of me to think it was in the first place. Could you believe the possibility of it being Enzo and me? It's probably never going to happe-"

"Bonnie." Caroline intervened.

"Yeah?"

"You two are officially THE WORST." Caroline stated which made Bonnie confused.

"What?"

"Seriously?! You two are giving me more stress than Josie and Lizzie and trust me when I say those two are quite a handful!" Caroline replied.

"What? How are we stressing you out? We aren't even doing anything, Caroline."

"EXACTLY. You guys aren't doing ANYTHING. Don't think for a second I don't notice how you've been talking so much about Enzo lately! I could practically hear you smiling through the phone as you tell me your little moments together."

"I DO NOT." Bonnie argued.

"Please, Bonnie. I've known you for years now. I think I could sense if my best friend was into someone. Plus, Enzo is in to you too. I can tell."

"Caroline, I'm not into him and neither is he into me!" Bonnie exclaimed. It was impossible. This was all just to solve the mystery behind the armory's agenda. Sure, they're closer now, but in the end, their main focus is to stop Alex and nothing else.

"Bonnie, how could you say that? Don't you notice it at all?" Caroline questioned genuinely.

"Notice what?" Bonnie asked confused. Caroline paused and sighed.

"Last week, you told me Enzo bought the whole season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S just because you mentioned once that it always made you laugh. The week before that, he bought the Twilight movies and might I add, WATCHED THE ENTIRE SAGA, because he thought it would make you happy too. Last month, Enzo only had a few hours of break from the armory before he had to do sketch deals from them. He could have chosen to rest anywhere else or feast on a bunch of dead bodies, but no. He went straight to the cabin, because why again?" Caroline asked.

"Because he thought I needed company." Bonnie answered.

"BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU NEEDED COMPANY!" Caroline repeated.

"That is not something that every guy does for a person, Bonnie!" Caroline explained.

"I know, Caroline, but…" Bonnie paused. She wanted to believe Caroline's theory. She really did, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. It was scary to feel something this deep for somebody. She didn't want to lose him and if keeping her emotions to herself was something that would keep him, then she would do just that. Caroline somewhat understood that. She calmed herself a bit and spoke her case.

"Look, I get it, Bonnie. It's hard. Trusting someone is terrifying and loving someone is even worse, but in the end, we can control who we fall for. You know that. You've been hurt and broken by others for so long. You deserve true happiness and unending care, Bonnie and I believe Enzo wants to provide you with that. He's just looking for the right time. You both are." Caroline said softly and Bonnie understood every word.

"You don't have to rush it now, but you also don't have to be afraid. There are worse things to feel, and love should not be a part of it. You deserve to be loved, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline stated, kindly. Bonnie smiled. She was right. Everything will come together eventually. There was no need to be in a hurry or to get distressed and maybe at least admitting she liked Enzo would take a bit of the burden off her shoulder… Only to herself for now though.

"Thanks, Caroline." Bonnie replied.

"You're welcome." Caroline said in a polite tone.

"Do you really think he feels the same?" Bonnie asked, genuinely.

"Bonnie, I KNOW he feels the same." Caroline emphasized.

"Just give him so time. Everything will work out in the end." Caroline assured which made Bonnie feel less worried.

"Alright. I feel better now." Bonnie replied more relaxed and at ease.

"It's good to hear that. Now, Bonnie, I have to go. I hear the girls still making a fuss upstairs. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call." Caroline instructed.

"Okay. Thanks again, Caroline and good luck." Bonnie told her.

"Sure thing!" Caroline said before hanging up.

After the call, Bonnie went straight for the room. She changed back to her normal clothes and got ready to sleep. She laid down the comfortable mattress and stared straight at the ceiling while thinking deeply of him. If there was a chance, even if it was small, then she would already feel glad and serene. She doesn't believe it, but she still wished it were true. Maybe Enzo St. John actually loved her too. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, thinking of him and hoping that one day her dreams would become a reality.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I'm pretty sure Caroline would be an avid Bonenzo shipper and could see both Bonnie and Enzo's relationship developing even before the two love birds realized it themselves. And also, Enzo would definitely binge watch with Bonnie and he probably enjoyed every bit of F.R.** **I.E.N.D.S. With his sarcasm and banter, I could definitely see him resonate with Chandler XD.** **Maybe I'll make a fic that explains Enzo's POV after this as well, but for now, thanks again for reading and have a great day/night!**


End file.
